Brokenstar
by Amberflame805
Summary: Okay so these are a bunch of oneshots about Brokenstar. A bunch of Brokenstar scenes how I would have written them. WARNING! They are all really short. I do not own Warriors. But if I had written warriors...
1. Banishing the Shadowclan leader

Erin Hunter comity topic/362288771046277695

**Okay, so I read this, and I have never really thought about it. I totally agreed, so I am writing this. Before you read, please look at this sight.**

**Brokenstar was a terrible character.**

**He never won, died pathetically, and all the "evil" things he did were done off scene. (Windclan)**

**Tigerstar was better written, not completely evil, actually had a reason to be feared, and was awesome in battle.**

**He was also well liked, and so it was harder to "dispose of him."**

**Brokenstar was a mean bully who was pathetic. And he got killed by a medicine cat after training in the Dark forest and being like twice her size.**

Brokenstar shoved Yellowfangs muzzle into the damp earth. He smirked; raising his paw above her throat, ready to finish this once and for all.

Firepaw eyes widened with horror.

"No!" He lunged at the bigger tom, raking his claws along Brokenstar's face. With a yowl, he threw Yellowfang backwards and slammed Firepaw down. Firepaw struggled to stand but Brokenstar was to strong to move.

"You're bold for an apprentice. Not that it will matter once your dead." Claws ripped a gash open in his side. Pain blurred his vision.

"Leave him alone!"

With a yowl Whitestorm attacked Brokenstar throwing him backwards. Brokenstar swung his legs underneath Whitestorm, knocking him onto to the ground. Brokenstar stood triumphant, knowing he had won.

But slowly the Shadowclan cats, so long forced into submission, began to move. For to long they had suffered because of this bloodthirsty cat. Brokenstar tail twitched nervously, for he knew he was outnumbered. With snarls that rose to growls, Shadowclan advanced upon their cruel leader. Brokenstar backed away with hiss.

"This isn't over," he growled. Firepaw watched him leave in a haze of pain. _It's over; we won. _He thought before he blacked out.


	2. Attack on Thunderclan

**So this is in **_**Fire and Ice**_**.**

**So all the warriors are gone, and Brokenstar is attacking the camp.**

**Except Fireheart. Right now Brokenstar is the only one left. He is in the **

**Medicine den. And Mousefur was killed by him, as well as well as Speckletail.**

Brokenstar ripped his claws along Dappletail's flanks. She screeched, ripping herself free of him. He slammed her down, smirking. Claws unsheathed, he tore her throat open and watched her fall, dead.

Fireheart threw himself at Brokenstar, claws out. Brokenstar easily dodged, and flung Fireheart to the ground. Fireheart let out a yowl of pain as Brokenstar slit open his flank. Brokenstar smirked, and barred his teeth for the deathblow. Fireheart tried to move, but Brokenstar had him pinned.

Fireheart closed his eyes, waiting to greet Starclan, when he heard a noise. Pawsteps! With a screech, Bluestar and her warriors came crashing into the camp. Brokenstar leaped off Fireheart eyes wide with fear.

More yowls arose, and Fireheart turned to see Tigerclaw and his patrol heading towards them.

Brokenstar turned to run, but he was trapped.

Tigerclaw lunged, slamming the other tom back. Brokenstar twisted underneath him, but before he could break free, Bluestar threw herself into the fray, ripping her claws down his face.

Now it was just the three of them, Tigerclaw, Bluestar, and Brokenstar fighting. Brokenstar was fighting the hardest because he knew he was fighting for his life. Bluestar sunk her teeth into his throat, and held on while he stilled. She dropped him, bleeding onto the ground. Brokenstar tried to rise, but Tigerclaw pushed him back down. With a hiss of frustration, the former Shadowclan leader sank back down, in a small puddle of his own blood. Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws, and ripped them across Brokenstar's throat.

"No! I did this, I must end this!" Fireheart turned to see Yellowfang pushing her way through the crowd. **(A/N: Because this is Warriors, the cats love to stand around and watch their clanmates fight to the death. Since they do that a lot in the books, they do that here) **

She stopped in front of Brokenstar. He glared up at her, a mixture of hate and incredulousness in his eyes. Yellowfang just stood staring at him for along time.

_Why can't she do it? Why can't she kill him? _Fireheart looked at her in confusion. And what had she meant by "I did this?"

Finally she sighed.

"Weak. Even in your hatred you are weak." Brokenstar sneered at her.

Yellowfang flattened her ears.

"You can't even kill me, even as I lie at your paws." Brokenstar smirked.

With a yowl of fury, she ripped her claws across his eyes.

Brokenstar screamed and collapsed on the ground. Bluestar slit his throat, and watched him fall dead. She was looking at Yellowfang curiously, for she too didn't understand why she hadn't killed Brokenstar.

"He has more lives."

"We can kill him again."

"Death is to good for that piece of crowfood! We should give him to Tallstar to do with him as he sees fit." Tigerclaw growled.

"No. We are not savages."

"Why don't we keep him as a prisoner?"

Everyone turned to the speaker; Yellowfang.

After a few moments of silence, Bluestar nodded. "Agreed."

"What?!" Tigerclaw gave their leader a look of pure fury.

"Tigerclaw. This is only temperately. We will decide what to do with him when we have cleaned up and mourned our dead."

A little while later, Fireheart ran to catch up with Yellowfang. The Thunderclan medicine cat had seemed kind of out of it.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" From the way Yellowfang spoke about Brokenstar, he would have thought she would gladly shred him!

"Because . . . because he is my . . . my son." Yellowfang bowed her head in defeat.

"What?!" Fireheart stared her in shock. "But medicine cats can't have kits!"

"I know. That's why I had to give him up."

Fireheart watched her leave, unsure what to think.


	3. Brokenstar's first death

**This is when Windclan and Shadowclan band together to kill Brokenstar. This is in I have no idea. (To many books to remember. Somewhere in the first series) I liked the way Brokenstar died, but you know. Kinda pathetic. So yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

Brokenstar was very subdued, for he knew that one wrong move could get him killed.

Fireheart gave him a wide berth, not wanting to start any unnecessary fights.

Yellowfang would bring Brokenstar food now and then, but she refused to let anyone else hunt for him.

Fireheart was about to drop the piece of fresh kill he had been holding when he heard pawsteps behind him.

"Windclan and Shadowclan! They are heading here now! They want Brokenstar!"

Fireheart stared down in dismay at Brackenpaw.

"Quick, go get Bluestar!"

Fireheart watched the young apprentice run off. Fear clouding his senses, he forced himself to listen. Pawsteps. Lots of them, heading this way.

"Cats of Thunderclan-" Cats began to pour into the camp, interrupting whatever Bluestar had been about to say.

Tallstar lunged, sending Yellowfang flying backwards. She hissed, but before she could rise, another Shadowclan tom pushed her down.

There was no way Thunderclan could fend off all the attacks, soon they found they were fighting for their lives!

Tallstar and Nightstar broke through Thunderclan's defenses heading to where Brokenstar stood ears flat.

Even though he couldn't see, he could hear the sounds of battle echoing around the camp. And he knew it was about him.

Tallstar lunged, sending the former Shadowclan leader flying backwards. Nightstar ripped his claws along Brokenstar's flanks before throwing him down onto the damp earth.

Tallstar sunk his teeth into Brokenstar's throat and held on until he fell, dead.

Nightstar and Tallstar stood above him, knowing that he had more lives.

Brokenstar finally began breathing. With a hiss Brokenstar rose again, shoving Tallstar off him.

Nightstar lunged, teeth sinking deep into Brokenstar's leg. Brokenstar yowled and ripped his claws upward, deep into Tallstar's throat. Nightstar watched the Windclan leader fall dead, eyes wide.

"So they let an elder take over Shadowclan. How pathetic."

"Shut up!" Nightstar flew at Brokenstar, energy renewed. He shoved the other tom underneath him.

"You never would have fought me in a fair fight!"

"What about the kits you killed? Since you care so much about justice, what's your explanation for them?"

Brokenstar hissed. "They were weak. If I hadn't killed them, someone else would have."

"Liar. You're a cold hearted murderer, and deserve everything you're going to get."

"And what would that be, old one?"

"This!"

Nightstar twisted his head as far back as it would go while still holding tight to Brokenstar's leg.  
At the hollow crack, he dropped the other tom. Brokenstar screamed in agony, while Nightstar looked on, smirking.

Tallstar, having awakened from his death, stepped hard across Brokenstar's snapped paw. Brokenstar moaned and pawed feebly at the Windclan leader.

"Get off!" He struggled helplessly in their grip.

"You don't deserve to die a warriors death."

Brokenstar slumped forward agony and terror in his eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Force to feel the pain of all the misery and terror you caused."

Flipping him over, they stepped hard on his broken leg. With a yowl, he tried to rise, but he was outnumbered and severely wounded.

Finally, when it as evident that if they didn't end this soon, Thunderclan would retaliate, together they brought their claws down across his throat.

Brokenstar glared up at them, pure hatred in his eyes.

The two leaders waited for him to come back, and when he didn't, they shared a glance of triumph.

Bluestar lunged towards them, claws unsheathed.

"Retreat! The deed is done! Brokenstar is dead!"

Bluestar watched the other clans flee, triumphant.

Fireheart stared at Brokenstar's body, unsure if he would come back.

"He's gone." Fireheart turned to see Yellowfang.

"That was his last life?"

"Yes. No one will ever be hurt by him again." Yellowfang looked up at the stars, eyes filled with grief.

"Will you eve forgive me for what I've done?"

Fireheart didn't know what to say. As he watched her pad away, he couldn't help feel a sense of relief.

Thunderclan was safe.

The tyrannical rule that Brokenstar had created was gone- for good. **(A/N: as in 44 books) **

Brokenstar was dead. No cat would ever fall prey to him again. **(A/N: Until he comes back from the dead 44 books later.)**

**Okay, terrible ending.**

**I promise that my next one will be better.**

**I was in a rush, okay?**

**Yeah, yeah I know, still kind of pathetic. But he did manage to kill a leader when he was blind and outnumbered, so not **_**quite**_** as pathetic. **

**The next one is **_**The last Hope. **_**You can guess what's going to happen there.**

**But don't worry, I will make it much more bloody! Never fear, he deserves to suffer more than just a "crack." **_**Grins evilly. **_**This is gonna be fun! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
